Empatía
by Niveneh
Summary: Algunos dicen que la empatía es un don de nacimiento, pero a veces nos llega de golpe como a Veronica, tomándonos por sorpresa.


**Título:** Empatía.  
**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Advertencias/Spoilers:** Situado en una de las escenas del capítulo 1.15  
**Personajes:** Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, Trina Echolls. Menciones a Lynn Echolls.  
**Resumen:** Algunos dicen que la empatía es un don, pero a veces nos llega de golpe como a Veronica, tomándonos por sorpresa.

* * *

Incómoda.

Fuera de lugar.

Elemento sobrante.

Esas expresiones son insuficientes para describir cómo se siente en este preciso momento. Veronica intenta respirar pero se le dificulta porque el mismo aire a su alrededor está tan cargado de tensión que le lastima los pulmones.

Se encuentra a una distancia prudente de ambos hermanos, pero las frases son tan poderosas e hirientes que incluso llegan hasta ella, reventándole los tímpanos y estremeciendo su ser. Otra vez mira de soslayo la escena, que no parece mejorar en lo absoluto y vuelve a enfocarse en sus manos, jugando con ellas porque como pocas veces en la vida siente que no puede tener el control de la situación y moverla a su favor.

Porque entre Logan y Trina hay un poderoso epicentro que está a punto de desatarse cruentamente y no parece haber nada que pueda impedirlo.

Mientras sigue moviendo sus manos, presa de los nervios y la ansiedad; escucha la conversación a medias porque como pocas veces su oído de detective, que nunca quiere perderse detalle de nada, quiere desconectarse de toda esta hecatombe. Pero cuando escucha acerca de quemaduras de cigarrillos, narices rotas y prostitutas muertas, sabe que debe intervenir.

A grandes zancadas de aproxima, colocándose en medio de ambos. Entonces Trina parece notar su presencia y le sonríe complacida, comentándole algo que no alcanza a entender a la perfección porque su mente está trabajando en un método para salir de allí antes que la bomba estalle. Una sonrisa mecánica se apodera de sus labios y le dice que sí, cuando no ha captado ni la mitad de lo que ha dicho su interlocutora.

Veronica ladea su cuello y posa su mirada sobre Logan, una mirada rápida y concisa, sólo para decirle que es hora de partir. Evita mirarlo más de lo necesario porque muy en el fondo le aterra hacerse una idea clara de lo que puede estar pasando por su interior.

Lanza un suspiro apenas perceptible y le empuja con su cuerpo, la única forma que se le ocurre en el momento para hacerle avanzar y alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Sabe que ya no tiene caso quedarse allí. ¿Para qué? Si mira con frialdad, el caso está resuelto: ahora sí está más que comprobado que Lynn Echolls está muerta.

Pero si intenta mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva...

La voz de Trina corta sus pensamientos y Veronica casi siente alivio que aquella advertencia de manejar con cuidado hay interrumpido sus divagaciones internas. A veces es malo sopesar demasiado las cosas.

No han avanzado ni medio metro cuando Logan se detiene, volteándose hacia su hermana que ya está hablando otra vez con la recepcionista. No demora en desaparecer por el pasillo, sin voltearse a mirarlos siquiera.

Esta vez, Veronica es más enérgica y le toma del brazo, devolviéndolo a su posición anterior y alentándole a que se vayan de una buena vez de este maldito hotel al cual ella misma ya se está arrepintiendo de haber puesto un pie, en primer lugar.

Ambos dan un par de pasos más y entonces... estalla.

Logan vuelve a detenerse y por segundos Veronica ya está lista para alzar la voz y decirle que se van en serio, que ni piense en correr tras su hermana para golpearla o quién sabe qué. Pero él se inclina, curvando su espalda en una pose aturdida que la descoloca por completo.

Ella presiente lo que viene a continuación, pero no quiere creerlo hasta que escucha el primer sollozo.

La tensión hizo mella y terminó por encontrar otro punto de escape, pero ahora no a través de frases hirientes sino de la manera más primaria; lágrimas.

Sintiéndose otra vez incómoda y fuera de lugar, Veronica carraspea con disimulo y celebra aliviada cuando ve la espalda de Logan enderezarse y el llanto parece amainar, pero se da cuenta que ha cantado victoria demasiado temprano. Entonces coloca su palma derecha sobre el hombro de Logan y como si de una señal se tratase, él inclina el cuello, apoyándose en ella.

Un instinto se apodera de ella, cegándole todo pensamiento y ahora sólo se ocupa de rodear como pueda el cuerpo de Logan. Su mano izquierda sube por su nuca, aferrándolo a sí misma con una fuerza que desconoce como propia.

El dolor le pesa tanto que él se tambalea y ella de alguna forma impide que ambos caigan al suelo, colocándoles a ambos en una posición de equilibrio; sin dejar de sostenerlo y masajear con constancia su espalda, esperando que de alguna manera los sollozos desciendan de nivel, lo cual parece causar el efecto contrario porque estos parecen crecer más y más.

En el preciso instante que una mano de Logan se aferra a la tela de su camisa con una desesperación digna de alguien que ya no quiere seguirse hundiendo más y más en su propia desdicha, Veronica puede sentirlo.

El dolor.

Es tan grande y ella está tan cerca que puede tocarlo, sentirlo en cada fibra del cuerpo de Logan.

Empatía le llaman a esa capacidad de colocarse en el lugar del otro, de ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. Veronica nunca lo experimentó antes, o al menos no tan vívido como ahora. Por segundos está mirando todo a través de los ojos de Logan y es tan devastador que debe respirar hondo para que la congoja no se la lleve a ella también.

¿Por qué empatía¿Y por qué con Logan?

Porque cuando se presentó aquella noche en su casa, pidiéndole que le ayudara a encontrar a su madre, vio en sus ojos esa chispa de esperanza muy parecida a la que ella quiere aferrarse todavía, cada vez que piensa en su propia madre.

O tal vez porque no ha olvidado que Logan y ella fueron amigos... hace tiempo atrás.

En honor a esos recuerdos que cada día son más y más borrosos, es que continúa frotando con cuidado la espalda de él y su cuerpo está todavía acoplado al de Logan, dándole un soporte que tal vez él desprecie o decida ignorar al segundo siguiente y está consciente de ello, empero no se mueve.

La empatía no se lo permite.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir en la madrugada, porque me fue imposible detenerme. Amo esa pareja, por la manera en que se compenetran sin demasiadas palabras. Vi esa escena durante tantas veces que prácticamente las palabras salieron solas, aunque me costó más de lo esperado puesto que utilizar el punto de vista de Verónica no se me hizo tan fácil, quería que quedase impecable y al final quedé contenta con el resultado.  
Lo de siempre, mi correo está por ahí para cualquier duda o comentario, o simplemente para platicar de la serie, que me fascina. **


End file.
